


bowl

by feitan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitan/pseuds/feitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's bowling time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	bowl

it was 4 in the morning when gon and killua and kurapika, leorio met up with pariston hill, ging, and their neighbor/realtor mizaistom nana. they were meeting in the parking lot of the local Main Event Bowling Alley. to go bowling because Gon had never been bowling before because he lived on an island his whole life. 

Pariston adn ging got out of their Prius and Pariston locked it before Mizai had a chance to get out of the back seat. He was trapped. He started panicking violently, knocking on the window to try to get Ging’s attention. ging just shrugged and walked around to meet the others.

Gon and Killa jumped over each other trying to be the first one out of the car. For some reason they both had to use the same door. They both fell out onto the asphalt and started beating each other up.

“CHILDREN!’ kurapika yelled, getting out of the passenger seat. he slammed the door shut vigorously and reached down, picking up his kids, one in each hand. They still tried to throw punches at each other until kurapika growled at them. they got scared and stopped. Then kurapika smiled and set them down. 

Kurapika went over to the Leorio who was getting out of the drivers side of the vehicle. “Listen I need you to be a Good dad to gon and not beat up Ging again,” kurapika said.

Leorio rolled his eyes “But what if hes not wearing any shoes again!”

“That’s his choice,” kurapika answered, shoving Leorion towards the door of the building.

Meanwhile Gon and killa had made their way over to ging and Pariston. gon hugged Ging and asked him why he wasn’t wearing any shoes again.

“because GON,” ging began. “I was woken up at 3:30am and I forgot to put shoes on”

Pariston snickered and put the car key in his pocket, mizai started crying within the car.

“Why are we even here at 4 in the morning?” ging continued, rubbing his face with his dirty hands, trying to wake himself up.

‘I wanted to get here early!” gon said, pulling ging towards the door by his scarf. ging nearly choked.

Killua and pariston exchanged highfives.

When they all entered the building, they all YELLED out of excitement because the employee who greeted them was none other than satotz!! None of them had seen him since they took the hunter exam!

‘SATOTZ!!!!” they all shouted, simultaneously. satotz sighed, he hated every single one of them. nevertheless, he greeted them “Welcome to Main Event."

Everyone looked at Pariston because he was the only one who had any money and they all knew that. Pariston took out his wallet and handed Satotz a $100 bill. he took it and didn't give Pariston any change. he just said "right this way" and motioned for them all to follow him. He started walking really fast with his really long Satotz legs and they all laughed in nostalgia. except leorio who still had a hard time keeping up with them. 

Satotz took them to the little kiosk where you get bowling shoes. he left them with the employee there. it was Genthru

killua and gon screamed, started trying to attack genthru. Kurapika picked them up again and yelled at them. 

"Don't worry guys," genthru began, pushing his pointy glasses up. "I'm a changed man now. i am no longer The Bomber"

"oh okay" said gon. 

then everyone except ging gave Genthru their shoe size. genthru looked at ging. "Don't you want shoes"

"no, thank you" ging said. he prefered to go barefoot. Pariston was completely disgusted.

genthru gave him a Look. "O-okay…" he led the gang over to their bowling alley. 

"can i get you guys anything to drink?" genthru asked. 

"do you guys have rubbing alcohol here" ging said

"Um. yes?" genthru said, unsure. 

"Then I'll have that." ging answered. 

"…Are you sure..?" genthru asked. what the fuck was with this guy

"I know what Im about, son" ging answered, pointing directly at genthru. 

Killua noticed that gon looked like he was about to cry. "whats wrong gon" he asked. 

"he doesn't even call me son" 

"Anyway" genthru Continued. "What about the rest of y—"

He was cut off by a loud shout from the neighboring bowling lane. It was Hisoka who had just managed to get a strike for the first time in his whole life. He was there with his best and only friend, illumi.

"oh my god" killua said. "why do they follow us everywhere"

then genthru took everyone elses orders and all that JAZZ

“OKAY! yelled leorio” yelled leorio. “Let’s get started!!!!” he was hyped and ready to beat everyone. he grabbed a bowling ball and flung it down the lane at top speed. 

"LEORIO" everyone shouted

the leorio jumped and turned around frowning. "what!"

"we haven't started yet!" gon said, mad at loerio. 

"TCH" leorio said, crossing his arms. "this is a stupid game anyway..."

Kurapika used one of his wooden sticks to hit leorio on the head 

Meanwhile pariston was still staring intently at gings bare feet, trying to fathom why on earth the man had refused to wear shoes that morning and refused to wear shoes again even now. he might just have t force ging to wear shoes again, just like he did at their wedding. 

Miza was still trapped in the prius, overheating. it was like 110° inside the vehicle and he was sweating violently.

gon was the first one up to bowl. he scored a strike on the very first turn but thats not really surprising in the slightest

Next up was killua he was confident that he was going to pwn all of these n00bz because he was Killua Freaking Zaoldyeck. he sauntered up to the the place where you stand when u bowl u kno

He had like a 27lb bowling ball and he bowled it down the alley with near perfect execution. he got a gutter ball

 

"HUH?!" he yelled, ready to fight the pins. he started sprinting down the alley he was going to kill them.   
illumi spotted this happen and materialized in front of killua. "little brother" he said condescendingly

Killua ran into illumi and fell down. "older brother" he said.

"i cant let you kill those bowling pins" illumi

"why NOT i thought you were all about killing things!" killua yelled, accusingly. 

"only the dance floor," Illumi said, dematerializing. he reappeared back at his and hisoka's lane. hisoka was still crying tears of joy into his quesadilla over the strike he got earlier.   
illumi shot him a warning glare because he had taken his turn an hour ago and had been waiting for hisoka to go again the whole time. 

Back at the other lanen, it was Kurapikas turn but hed never been bowling before either so hed taken the initiative to look up on his cellular phone how to bowl. 

"Alright" he said, steping up to the plate. except not the plate because this isnt baseball. "You got this, kurapika." he said to himself. Yhen he realized that hed forgettn to get a bowling ball. He was really embarrassed but refused to look at anyone else as he selected a bowling ball. he still felt everyone's eyes on him and he started sweating profusely. His hand got so sweaty that the ball slipped out and fell onto the floor. He panicked and kicked it like a soccer ball, sending it flying down the alley. He got a perfect strike as wel. 

he turned around confidently to face everyone , proud of himself. He patted leorio on his shoulder as he passed him. "better luck next time." he said. Leorio didn't know what that meant, but it was his turn so he got up. he tripped on his way to the bowling standy place. 

leorio flung the ball with so much force that he flew backwards as well, crashing into Jahan. 

Everyone laughed except them because they were grumpy and hated each other like the bitter old men they were

Anyway now it was gings turn and he stepped up to the place where you stand with his bare feet. Pariston shed a tear for every step he took. 

Actually i dont need to go into detail tl;dr Ging probably did something gross but still got a good score anyway

Paristons turn he took his hands and grabbed a bowling ball. a really ugly one

he Sprinted down the entire lane, managing somehow to not slip on the special smooth Big bowling alley floor. he jumped into the air and dove into the pins, getting a strike. then he stood up, dusted himself off and walked back over to the group. 

Ging had passed out in embarrassment and was lying on the floor. Luckily, the waiter who was Kite was just stopping by to give the crew their drinks.

He saw ging on the floor and then looked at Gon who just shook his head, continuing to nudge his fathers face with his foot. Kite wasnt payed enough to put up with this He took the glass of rubbing alcohol and poured it out, onto gings face. slowly. Gon just Stared in awe. 

jahan sat up, coughing violenyly. his eyes were wide with fear. he didn’t stop coughing, an d glared at kite menacingly. Kite just walked away, off to tell his boss that he quit.

"oh my god what the fuck did you even expect to happen when you drank rubbing alcohol this happens every time you drink rubbing alcohol you're not supposed to drink rubbing alcohol" pariston said, hauling ging off the floor and out the door, into the parking lot. "this is the third fucking time this month i've had to drag your ass to a hospital ging the third time" 

When they reached their prius, they were shocked to find that it was overflowing with milk. Milk was beginning to seep through cracks in the windshield, and out the doors. There was so much milk. 

"MIZAI!" they both yelled, furiously.


End file.
